In handling containers for radioactive material there is an inherent requirement for simplicity. Simplicity tends to enhance safety, gives greater scope for easy operations by remote controlled mechanisms, and where manual operation is required, gives a reduced contact period.
The present invention is concerned with hoisting necked containers in a shielding flask surrounding the container by a hoist termination which can engage and disengage the neck of the container to allow the container to be lowered through the base of the shielding flask.
The invention provides that a connection for such hoisting can only be made by following a correct and safe procedure and further provides that the hoisting connection once made, is locked in a manner such that it cannot be disconnected until again a correct procedure is followed.